The Lies Behind The Tears Of Rain
by icarly roxs my soxs
Summary: When the gang go to England they find secrets about their heritage and why people of their family are missig? What if sam was violent for a different reason and when she is back to normal how will the others react? I DONT OWN ICALRY ... READ AND REVIEW..
1. Chapter 1

SAM POV"

"WOW. Really we can all go to England together?" I asked overly excited.

"YES. Amazing I know right?" Carly said for the tenth time today. I was so shocked I kept asking over and over again. We are going to England. Me, Carly, Freddie, Spencer and Mrs Benson. My mom lives over there and I live with her friend so I will be able to see her. For some reason my mom and Mrs Benson is really nervous.

"YES, when are we leaving? I need to get new clothes and pack."

"Only four days until our flight. By the way it is eleven hours long and I am sitting next to Spencer so that means that..."

"I have to sit next to Freddie. Don't worry I'm fine with that we will have lots of fun I'm sure!" I couldn't see my expression but I am pretty sure it was evil.

BOARDING PLANE.

"Hey fredderson my plane buddy. I have brought tons of sweats so I will be alert at ALL times. I advise that you should be to."

Ha-ha I made him shiver and cower into his moms side. Wait why Freddie didn't sit next to his mom.

"Mrs Benson why don't you sit next to Freddie and I can sit in your place."

"No because I think that this flight will be good for you two. Bring you closer and such. Who knows maybe it will be more fun than you think"

"Whatevs"

ON THE PLANE

Okay so here's the thing I am deeply scared of flying. I usually hold onto someone's hand and hug them when I fly but I can't grab Freddie's hand can I, no way will I be able to get away with hugging him. No don't think like that. You got over your little crush on Freddie when he started to love Carly. Don't put yourself through that again. But we were really good friends before we met carly. Best friends in fact. But when he started to love carly I became violent and made up a whole story about my home life to carly. I became abrasive and a delinquent. I wasn't really like that though. I was the kindest person you'd ever meet before my heart got broken.

"Freddie I am a bit scared of flying." I said cautiously in case someone I didn't think was on the flight was and listened in.

"Ok what do you normally do when you are on a plane?"

"I hold the person I am next to... well I hold their hand and hug them. It is better when people stroke my hair though."

"Ok" he said as if he was scared and he held my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace whilst stroking my hair and whispering positive thoughts into my ear. I can't even remember the plane taking of as I had fallen asleep in Freddie's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Awww I don't own icarly!!!! **

Freddie POV

Ermm Sam has fallen asleep on my chest. Mini freak out. I can't wake her up because she will attack me and leaving her like this will.... well no-one knows us except carly and Spence and they will understand when I tell them the situation so oh well.

I am very pleased with my mom. She swopped our seats so that we got fist class. She is sat behind us talking to this man about some sort of plan for when we get to England. I'm not even going to bother asking.

Ahh food is coming I can smell it. Salmon, ham, haddock, chicken and turkey. Yum. I will get the haddock and Sam will probably get the ham no doubt. She is waking up now. And I haven't been hit yet for letting her go to sleep without her pulling a prank on me first.

"Hey Freddie that was a nice nap did you sleep as well? Oh and I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable or feel awkward by sleeping on you I was just so nervous," Said Sam yawning slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Sam its fine. Anyway you don't have to apologise to me I know how nervous you were and still are."

She was still holding my hand and very tightly to say the least. I leaned in and kissed her forehead gently shivering at the touch of her skin. Wait did I just kiss Sam?

Yeah I am going to have a broken arm. Most definitely.

"Thanks Freddie. It's good to know I can trust you" she said.... Well. Whispered and put her head back on my chest. I was shocked but didn't move only wrapped my arms around her and told her that food would be here soon.

And I was right the stewardess lady came up to us and said in an overly peppy voice "what would you two love birds like to eat? Awww you are so cute as a couple."

"If you want to believe we're a couple then believe it if not don't." Sam said calmly gaining a slight gasp of carly and Spencer.

"Yes. Of course you are a couple why else would you act like that? Anyone can see you love each other."

"Ok then we is. Can I have the salmon please and Freddie, honey what would you like?"

"I I I will have the haddock please. I thought you would have chosen ham Sammy" I said knowing she hates the name.

"I would rather have ham when I am not so nervous. Salmon calms my nerves plus it is very nice."

"OK" with that the stewardess walked of saying aw and humming to herself.

Carly jumped out of her seat and turned to face us.

"What was that about? I didn't know you were dating why didn't you tell me?" carly sounded quite angry at this and her face was a red colour.

"We are, right Freddie?" Sam said winking at me was this some kind of prank we were playing on everyone.

"Yeah we are. Two months now we have kept it secret from everyone but since everyone knows I guess it isn't a secret anymore. Today is the anniversary of our first kiss actually." It was really. We had our first kiss two months ago on the fire escape.

"Wow you remembered. I didn't think you would" she said her eyes sparkling brightly and a broad smile consuming her face.

Carly sat down and said "you two are going to tell me everything when we land!"

I was so shocked. I am Dumbfounded.

But the strangest thing was that my mum said step one was done and step two was in motion for her plan. Was the plan to get me and Sam together? Ha-ha no way. She hates Sam a lot.

Finally food has arrived. A group of the stewards have gathered around me and Sam.

They have started singing congratulations and celebrations and soon everyone was joining in until everyone except me and Sam were singing. At the end they shouted "to Sam and Freddie Benson on their two month anniversary."

"We aren't married. Just dating."

"You must be married. Or engaged. No you are engaged because in the seating plan these seats belong to Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett to be Benson."

"Yeah. We haven't told anyone yet we were going to tell them when we went on the London Eye."

"Oh I am so sorry. We will give you anything from the magazine you want for free for ruining your moment."

Everyone gawped at Sam she just said we were engaged. My mom should be freaking out right now but she just said that she was happy for us. Honestly people we are fourteen since my birthday was a month ago and Sam's was a month and a half ago. I think she is just too nervous to argue or like I said before has a prank she is playing on us.

You never know what to expect with Sam but I know that she didn't mean to upset Carly about all of this. It is just fake but Carly thinks we don't trust her with our secrets. But there are not secrets to tell.

She will be alright. It is Sam I am worried about I think she may have gone insane or just had a really bad sugar rush from eating 40 fat cakes in 10 minutes. It took all of the energy out of her.

I shouldn't worry about Sam; Carly is my number one priority at all times. But she is worrying me. She called me Fred hunk before and honey, sweetie, love, fweddie, stud and hunky. Yep that decides it she has a serious problem and hopefully when she is fixed she won't be violent.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam pov

We are landing now. I grasp Freddie's hand as we descend into the new and beautiful country. Well for them not for me. I come here all the time but with my friends it is more special.

We are getting off the plane and I still haven't let go of Freddie's hand, his face is scrunched in confusion and worry that I am insane probably. Oh well he looks cute and this is funny.

I know what you are thinking. Freddie cute, noooooo. Well yeah I like, no sorry love Freddie with all my heart but my mom told me I cannot show it for we would be in danger or something. She confuses me. She also said I cannot tell my friends my mom's real name or say how she really is. I have to pretend her freaky friend is my mom. But apparently it is for the best or some kind of crap like that.

"Freddiekins are we going to get our luggage and go straight to the hotel or look around for a bit? What do ya think?" that is how I am. I am a sweet person naturally and it pains me to see people hurt or angry because of me but my mum said I have to be the opposite of my personality so they won't find me. I don't know who they are but since I was young I was told they were bad.

But they won't hurt me coz my image says they can't. But every day I am scared they will get me.

"Ermm honey. I don't know we might as well just rest for today and go out tomorrow. If no-one minds but I think it would be best if we just relax."

"When we have unpacked I need to go and meet my mom somewhere she said I need to meet someone. She said you can all come if you want?"

"Yeah that will be fun" carly said feeling confused as Sam's mom wasn't coming.

"Ok then let's go!!"

IN HOTEL MADARINA ORIENTAL-ROYAL SUITE

"Wow Sam your mom must have paid a fortune for this suite."

Truth was she got in anywhere free for the publicity of the hotel.

"No it was free. Don't ask any questions she said she would answer them today. Outside Buckingham palace at 3 o'clock. We'd better leave as it is ten to and since I have stayed here many times I know it is only a ten minute walk there so we should be there on time."

OUTSIDE BUCKINGHAM PALACE

"Hello mother, how have you been? I have had the most splendid time in Seattle."  
Everyone gawped at my formalness. My mom made me get etiquette lessons for when I come to see her and for the "near future" is what she said.

"I have been spectacular sweetheart. Oh Mrs Benson long times no see. And this must be Fredward. Have you told him because if you haven't, Samantha has yet to know and we could tell them together?"

"Tell us what mother?"

"Mother?" I thought it was carly because this was not the mom she had met but it was a man with a camera.

"Aha. The long lost princess. I have been following her since she was hidden waiting for it to be revealed. The next queen of England. And Fredward Benson. I remember Mrs Benson. Fredward and Samantha fleeing to Seattle because of threats. Must have been no more than four. Friends ever since. Future husband and wife like it was always planned. May I ask what day will you announce that Prince Fredward of Norway and Belgium will marry Princess Samantha of the United Kingdom? Ha-ha."

And with that he ran away, leaving a crowd of people coming for us and we all stood there speechless.

"Ermm what?" is all I could say.

"We better get you inside your proper home. Queen Marisa I think it is time they knew. We can go to your kingdoms on Wednesday. In less than two days to see your beloved."

"I think that would be best Queen Sophia. Then the children will finally be able to meet their fathers. Is King Dave home?"

"Yes. Children and man with light up socks we will explain everything when we get inside the palace."

We all followed my mom into the palace. Slowly and cautiously wondering if this is all a joke being pulled.

When we got inside we saw the beauty and detail put into every square inch of this place. Wonderful designs sown into cloth or carved into tables.

We came up to a room that said "Private study."

My mom knocked and walked in. "Dave honey someone knows."  
"Ok, well hello Sammy I haven't seen you since you were but five and Fredward. You look just like your father you must be so proud Marisa."

"Get Clive and Jerry to bring their belongings from their hotel as they will stay here. Sammy why are you wearing those clothes? Marisa your husband is coming to the ball tonight to announce it. The children should start getting ready soon. Clareta will show you to your rooms. In there you will find clothing for tonight. Sammy we have left your room the same since when you left it. Hopefully it will bring memories. Carly's is left of your room and Freddie's to the right. See you soon I need to talk with Spencer, Sophia and your mother. King Benson should arrive soon. If you need anything ring the bell next to your bed."

And I ran and gave him a hug a then left to go to my room. When we arrived only looking at the door brought back memories. Freddie and I going thought a secret compartment to his room then back to mine. On my vast wooden door was "Princess Samantha" in fancy writing. By now

Clareta had left and we were staring at the doors.

"Sam, can you remember things all of a sudden?"

"Yeah."  
"Why is my name written on this door?"

At first I thought he was lying but there it was in the same font as mine written there "Fredward Benson."

"Let me show you something else I remember."

"I'm going to go in my room and look around ok?" said carly. Usually I would have asked her to look but I think she needed time to think.

"Ok."

She disappeared into her room whilst I walked into Freddie's. I lead him to a fancy mirror. Then I pulled it and a stairway came. I then pulled on the other mirror and there was my room from what I could remember.

We walked down the staircase to a room. In the room were musical instruments and canvases with paints, pastels, oil pastels and charcoal. On the back wall was a magnificent fire place and above was a painting of me and Freddie when we were four. I walked up to it. For some strange reason I felt the need to pull it off the wall. I looked at Freddie.

"Do you feel the need to pull this painting off the wall coz I do?"  
"Yeah I do!"

I pulled it off the wall and inside the painting was pictures with "To Sam , Love Freddie" or "To Freddie, Love Sam" written across them in scrawled handwriting.

There were also song sheets with musical notes and lyrics. Again the words where scrawled over the page.

I saw a guitar in the corner, grabbed two music sheets handed one to Freddie and motioned for him to go to the piano and got the guitar.

We started to play the instruments singing a song that was titled Homeless Heart.

I began to sing then Freddie joined in at the chorus then sang the second verse then we did the chorus again.

We didn't need the sheet anymore because we knew the words. When we finished we belted into another song we could remember but not the words until that moment. The song was called So Close. Instead of the piano Freddie got the other guitar and strummed while I sang in complete harmony.

Then we finished quite shocked and walked upstairs. I can remember that you have to press a certain part of the mirror the get it to open luckily otherwise I would have been stuck here forever.

Clareta came into my room as soon as I got in. Again the memories flooded into my head. She was followed by a group of women and called carly.  
"These people will do your hair and make-up for the ball tonight. You need to look you best."  
Since I didn't feel the need to argue I just nodded as the people came in and started to tug at mine and Carly's hair while someone else slapped on make-up. Not too much but a lot compared to the eyeliner I wear. My hair was in ringlets and had jewels in it with a small silver crown and white diamonds. Carly's was in a bun with soft curls complementing her face. The women left as we headed for my wardrobe to get our dresses. In there was two dresses with a piece of paper on each. The teal one was mine and the crimson one was Carly's.

We got changed into our dress and put on the three inch heels to match the colour. My dress was tight at the waist and mid hips then flowed down and out. It was strapless and showed a bit of cleavage. Carly's was a simple dress it had straps and a pink belt for under her bust. Then the dress just flowed to mid shin.

My dress had a bit of detail going from the top of it to my waist. It was a darker teal flowers. I looked at myself in the mirror. I scrub up pretty good don't I? What is that? That is gorgeous. Hanging from the mirror was a silver chain with a heart locket. On the back of it was carved in beautiful lettering "FB+SP=LOVE" I knew that stood for Freddie + Sam = Love I wasn't stupid. On the inside of the locket was the painting like inside our room. Although this one was smaller and only showed our face.

I could tell carly was becoming curious so I said "It is a locket. It is all coming back to me now. For my fourth birthday Freddie got me this gift so I would remember him because we were moving away from each other to Seattle. We were told we wouldn't see or speak to the other until we were thirteen. We persuaded them to let us live near one another. Look on the back is FB+SP=LOVE and inside is a painting of me and Freddie. We had to move away because people were threatening to kidnap Freddie and I. It almost happened once. That was when we were rushed to Seattle. The maids were told to pack our day clothes and shoes and underwear. But when we got the car I started to run back to get the necklace because I had taken it off to get a bath and forgot to put it on. They wouldn't let me get it. I was forbidden to see Freddie for a year and soon forgot about him. My mom's friend looked after me and mom told me to bully Freddie so they wouldn't find out. She said Freddie would love someone else so they wouldn't find out. I think Mrs Benson told Freddie to pretend to love you so that he wouldn't get taken. People used to try and break in. We had a special alarm which meant that Freddie and I were to go to our secret room where we drew and sang together and fell asleep on the small bed that was there. It is amazing how you can remember so much in one day huh?"

She just stood there. Not knowing how to cope with it all. The ball starts in ten minutes.

I wonder what they have to announce that is so important. I can't even remember what the freaky camera dude was talking about but maybe it was something he said that was going to be announced.

Okay I remember this: _Fredward and Samantha fleeing to Seattle because of threats. Must have been no more than four. Friends ever since. Future husband and wife like it was always planned. May I ask what day will you announce that Prince Fredward of Norway and Belgium will marry Princess Samantha of the United Kingdom? Ha-ha."_

Marry Freddie. Marry him. Become king and queen. But I have no qualities to running a kingdom. My mom and dad have some serious explaining to do!

Ha-ha he must not have meant it. Followed us since we left that means that he might have a picture of our first kiss. And might publish it. We will never be able to go to school or leave the house in case we get kidnapped. Wow worst yet best trip to England ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay some people got confused with the last chapter so here it is long story short:**

**They went to England**

**They saw Sam's real mom**

**Sam acted strange and pretended Freddie was her boyfriend **

**Crazy reporter stalked them and said Sam and Freddie were royalty**

**Sam met her dad**

**Memories came back when they found a secret room**

**Sam and Carly got ready for the ball**

**Sam told carly what she remembers of leaving England**

**Sam thinks she knows what will be announced.**

**I don't own icarly or jennet mccurdy's single homeless heart**

**So there is the last chapter I hope you understand what went on.**

A maid came into my room. I guess the ball is starting. We walked towards a giant staircase to see Freddie stood there with a tux on. This reminds me of something.

_Flashback_

"_Mummy isn't there a big dance going on tonight" said a small blonde four year old girl._

"_Yes honey, you should start getting ready soon. Freddie is going as well as your father and Freddie's parents."_

"_I will go and get ready now. Bye mummy" said the girl who was no other than Sam._

_She hugged her mother and ran to her bedroom. She quickly got changed into a red dress with a pink bow. It was puffy below the waist and had small pink flowers sown around the bottom hem of the dress. Some maids came in to do her hair. A pink bow was tied around her head, her fringe was brushed and the rest was put into tight corkscrew curls. Like her mothers._

"_Mummy is it starting now?"_

"_Yes dear, go to the grand staircase and wait there with Freddie. We will join you shortly"_

"_Okay." She ran to Freddie and held on to his hand. Everyone from the ground floor was talking and dancing so they didn't notice this._

"_Hello, I am glad you could all make it. I have something important to announce."_

"_I wonder what mummy wants to say" I whispered to Freddie._

_He shrugged in response. There was no point in asking him._

"_Prince Fredward and Princess Samantha are due to be married after their twenty first birthdays. I hope you enjoy the rest of the ball and hope to see you all in the near future."  
Freddie and I looked at each other. We were going to be wed. I loved Freddie. But I am four what do I know?_

_Mummy and daddy look worried for some strange reason._

"_Do you want to dance Sammie?"_

_I nodded and we walked down the stairs. We didn't know how to dance properly since we had only had two ballroom classes but we tried. And gave up. In the end we just ate ham and watermelon. My favourite food. It is my mummy's favourite food too. _

"_I will be with you forever. Wont I?"_

"_Yes we will never fight or hurt each other. I will never leave you Sammie."_

_End of flashback_

I walked over to Freddie. When I was stood next to him my mom whispered to me to hold his hand and that she would explain later. So I did. I held on to his hand as though my life depended on it.

He looked at me slightly confused and blushed. Carly was stood next to a smirking Spencer. And mine and Freddie's parents stood next to each other to our right.

He squeezed my hand to let me know he was comfortable.

"Many of you already know why we are here. But for those who don't I shall tell you. We are here to announce my daughter Samantha and Fredward's wedding. It will be after their twenty first birthday. I also want to say that the people who tried to kidnap the children have been imprisoned. So there is no need to worry. Please enjoy the rest of the ball.

Freddie and I didn't seem that shocked since we remembered. Carly was though. Her mouth hung open widely. Spencer I suppose was already told by mom and dad.

"I see you are wearing the necklace I got you. Would you care to dance Sammie?"

"Yes I would Freddie. Just don't stand on my feet. Okay?"

We walked down the stairs not noticing the people staring at us. The admiring glances that were given. We just listened to the music and flowed together with the soft harmony. I had my arms around his neck and his arms where around my waist. Suddenly a melody started to play. It was homeless heart. We walked over to the orchestra and asked if we could perform the song.

Freddie sat at the grand piano and I sat on a stool near him with my guitar that someone brought. Then we sang.

_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard

If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain

And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain

If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I'll be a home to your homeless heart 

Then we finished and looked around at all the confused faces.

"Wow." Was all that people said? Nothing more seriously.

We got up and danced the night away then an hour before the end we sat and ate ham and watermelon. Carly danced with a very handsome young man called Anthony. But I prefer to call him anty.

So she says she loves him. I say they do love each other the way they act but, I am not one for telling if signs say someone is right for the other one. I say just go for it and hope your heart doesn't get broken.

Anyway I am walking back up the stairs with Freddie and carly. All of the guests have gone and we had to go to bed.

I was in my room lying on my bed trying to sleep but it was impossible. It was like a part of me was missing. Supposed to be right next to me. I got up and walked through the passage way to Freddie's room.

I crawled into his bed under the quilt and hugged into him. And that is where I wanted to stay forever.

"I love you." I said hoping he could hear me.

"I love you more." He said with a smirk. I rested my head on his cheat as he wrapped his arms around my small frame. We drifted to sleep in each other's arms not caring what questions would be asked the next morning. But just wanting to feel safe and know the other was too. I had a sweet dream that night. I was at a beech with Freddie and we were splashing in the sea and having lots of fun. But something in the dream kept occurring. A newspaper article was always seen where ever we were in the dream. I ignored it but it only showed up more until I read it. Ha like our parents would do that again!

Oh well back to dreamland. I hope we have bacon tomorrow. I will be waking up to Freddie tomorrow as well. So many things to look forward to. And panic was not one of them. I don't even know why I am so panicked. But I will get over it tomorrow will be fine and all will be well. Nothing will stop us now. Because like Freddie said he will never leave his Sammie. And I do hope he will keep to that promise.


End file.
